


Made for Ni

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [7]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Doppio appuntamento, doppio divertimento! Ovvero i Rames e i Lulvia vanno a cena insieme <3
Relationships: Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Red & Blue [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Made for Ni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieITNO98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/gifts).



> Mi vergogno pure di postare sta roba dopo mesi di niente ma vabbè, grazie Doblondoro per avermi dato il coraggio di farlo.  
> Partecipa al Final Countdown di Skam Italia Fandom Events su Tumblr - Day three (May 3rd): Silvia Mirabella (auguri Silvietta!!!)  
> Tanti baci a chi ancora mi legge, se volete sclerare insieme vi lascio i miei contatti tumblr e twitter: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poisonapple83 @PoisonApple_83  
> This is for Marie, in memory of our great time together around Rome eating gelato and talking about art and Nicotino <3
> 
> Ambientata subito dopo la festa di fine anno a casa di Edoardo della s3

**Venerdì 7 giugno 2019**

“Che vuoi fare? Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?”

“Mmh, non lo so.”

Nico ingrana la marcia e ti guarda con la coda dell’occhio, un mezzo sorrisino a incurvargli la guancia.

“ _Non lo so -_ decidi tu dove mangiare o _Non lo so -_ sono stanco andiamocene a casa?”

“Secondo te?” lo provochi ricambiando il sorriso, la testa voltata completamente verso di lui per ammirare il suo profilo scolpito. Un ricciolo corvino gli scende sulla fronte quando, distratto dal tuo sguardo, non riesce ad evitare una buca sull’asfalto e la macchina sobbalza cadendoci dentro.

“Conoscendoti, direi casa.”

E ti conosce bene, Martino, davvero davvero bene.

È stata una giornata stupenda - la fine della scuola, la battaglia coi colori, la festa a casa di Incanti - ma adesso che l’esaltazione e l’adrenalina sono tornate al livello standard vuoi solo un divano, una pizza d’asporto che si fredda perché ci mettete troppo a scegliere un film e il profumo dello shampoo di Nico come aromaterapia, quando la sua testa finirà inevitabilmente sulla tua spalla. Niccolò infatti adora il contatto fisico, è una di quelle persone che tocca il suo interlocutore mentre parla, che saluta tutti con baci e abbracci e questa sua tendenza è amplificata per mille quando si tratta di te. Perfino adesso che sta guidando non perde occasione di posarti una mano sulla gamba o di cercare le tue dita ad ogni semaforo rosso e quando la regolarità della strada gli permette di mantenere la stessa marcia, ma questa volta sei tu a raggiungere la sua mano sulla leva del cambio. Nico non ha bisogno di ulteriori conferme e ti accarezza il mignolo col pollice, in uno di quei suoi micro-gesti invisibili agli occhi degli altri che ti fanno sentire voluto, desiderato, amato. Una sensazione che non avevi mai provato prima di conoscerlo, non in senso romantico almeno.

“E casa sia! I miei vanno al cinema stasera, facciamo da me.”

“Ok.” rispondi semplicemente, rilassandoti sul sedile. Sei quasi tentato di lasciarti scivolare nella sonnolenza quando il trillo di una notifica whatsapp ti riscuote e la curiosità ti spinge a recuperare il telefono.

“È Luchino.”

Sorridi davanti alla nuova foto del suo profilo, una coppia di pinguini con le teste una contro l’altra a formare un cuore.

“Vorrà festeggiare sul gruppo il giorno glorioso in cui è riuscito a paccarsi Silvia!”

“No, mi ha mandato un vocale in privato.”

Sollevi lo smartphone fra di voi in modo che entrambi possiate sentire i suoi deliri e dai l’avvio al messaggio.

“Regà mi dovete aiutare! Ho invitato Silvia a cena domani ma diceva che non era sicura, che doveva pensarci, allora per convincerla ho detto che venivate pure voi, che facevamo un doppio appuntamento insomma, vi prego non mi accannate siete la mia unica speranza!”

Niccolò scoppia a ridere e tu con lui, esilarato dalla disperazione nel tono del vostro disastroso amico.

“Che gli rispondiamo?” gli chiedi lasciando oscillare lo smartphone nell’aria.

“Lo dobbiamo aiutare Marti, non ce la pò fa’ senza di noi.”

Da Nico non ti aspettavi altro, sembra nato per portare felicità e amore nel mondo, lui. Tutto il contrario di te insomma, che sei una mezza serpe diabolica.

“Sì, ma prima mi voglio divertire un po', voglio vederlo sudare freddo.”

Lo schermo del telefono riflette un ghignetto inquietante mentre premi il tasto per registrare.

“Ma tanto non te la dà manco lei e poi non era Giovanni il mago dell’amore? Non potevi chiedere a lui e a Sofia? Io non me l’accollo Silvia per una serata intera!”

Pochi secondi e arriva un nuovo messaggio, sul cellulare di Nico però, che inizia a ridere ancor prima di aprire l’sms, immaginandone il contenuto. Glielo sfili dalla mano e leggi tu a voce alta per tutti e due: _Nico il tuo ragazzo è proprio un infame senza cuore_.

“Un po' c’ha ragione eh!” lo difende subito lui sgranando gli occhi e sollevando le sopracciglia in quell’espressione divertita che precede sempre la sua risata.

“Sarà che te lo sei preso tutto tu.”

Credevi di averlo solo pensato, ma Niccolò si è girato a guardarti con una dolcezza tale negli occhi che sicuramente te lo sei lasciato sfuggire inconsciamente. Capita spesso purtroppo, sei talmente a tuo agio con lui che il filtro cuore-bocca funziona una volta su dieci, se va bene. 

Una chiamata in arrivo interrompe questo imbarazzante e melenso momento di sottoneria reciproca, riportando l’attenzione sul dramma di Luchino.

“Ma sei scemo? Ti pare che porto la ragazza più bona della scuola a cena con Silvia? Così poi non mi guarda più in faccia fino al duemilamai! No, no, senti passami Nico, mi fido solo di lui!”

“Oh madonna, stavo a scherzà! Comunque sei in vivavoce, sta guidando adesso.”

“Luca non je da’ retta, certo che veniamo domani, daje che ormai l’hai conquistata!” interviene Niccolò soffocando una risata davanti al dondolare della tua mano con le dita raccolte a punta, un silenzioso e allo stesso tempo eloquente _Ma de che!_ che a Roma è un grande classico in queste situazioni.

“Grazie fratè, sei un amico vero, dopo ti mando l’orario e l’indirizzo del ristorante!”

“E anche oggi abbiamo fatto la nostra buona azione!” commenti subito dopo aver chiuso la telefonata, col tono di chi si aspetta, se non il nobel per la pace, almeno un applauso.

“ _Io_ ho fatto una buona azione, _tu_ hai soltanto perculato il povero Luchino, dovresti vergognarti.”

“Io non sono cattivo, è che mi disegnano così.” ribatti alzando le spalle e i palmi delle mani, declinando ogni responsabilità per la tua naturale propensione al sarcasmo ai danni degli sprovveduti.

“Non citare Jessica Rabbit, lo sai che ho un debole per quel film.” ti avverte lui puntandoti un dito contro, minaccioso quanto i gattini nei vasetti sull’instagram di Paola. 

“Certo che lo so.”

Anche tu conosci davvero davvero bene il tuo ragazzo. Ma non è solo la sua passione per i film degli anni ’80 che continui a sfruttare a tuo vantaggio. C’è ad esempio quel punto nascosto sul suo collo, proprio dietro l’orecchio con l’helix, che non ti fai scrupoli a baciare ogni volta che devi farti perdonare qualcosa. Qualcuno la chiamerebbe paraculaggine, ma per te è semplicemente una gestione intelligente delle risorse in tuo possesso. Intelligente e molto, _molto_ , piacevole.

+++++++

**Sabato 8 giugno 2019**

“Hai capito Luchetto, guarda che posticino che ha scovato!”

Sei sinceramente ammirato davanti alla deliziosa trattoria che ha scelto Luca per il vostro doppio appuntamento: l’ingresso è circondato da piante e rampicanti fioriti e lo stile industriale che intravedi dalle vetrate è ingentilito da luci calde e arredi in legno. 

“NicoAdvisor colpisce ancora!” si vanta Niccolò scuotendo la testa e atteggiandosi a uomo di mondo.

“Cioè, gliel’hai consigliato tu ‘sto posto?”

“Eccerto, Luca voleva portarci tutti in una bisteccheria tremenda dove probabilmente si fermano solo i camionisti!”

“Quindi per Silvia tiri fuori ‘ste chicche e con me te la cavi sempre col solito panino dallo zozzone sotto casa mia?”

“Colpa tua che non vuoi mai provare niente di diverso e comunque ti ricordo che ti ho portato fino a Milano solo per impressionarti col bar di Wes Anderson.”

“Vuoi davvero tirare fuori la storia di Milano? Perché se volevi impressionarmi, ci sei riuscito alla grande.” lo prendi in giro ma addolcendo la voce, come fai sempre quando tocchi argomenti per lui delicati. Le battute su quello che è successo a Milano sono diventate il vostro modo per esorcizzare il trauma che avete subito entrambi durante quella notte tremenda. Non parlarne sarebbe come fingere che il disturbo di Nico non esista e sminuire il suo impegno per tenerlo sotto controllo, ma hai imparato che alleggerire i toni aiuta Nico a sentirsi meno in colpa e te a razionalizzare le tue ansie.

“Only big drama in this house!” declama lui mimando un’esplosione con le mani, che compiono un grande arco nell’aria per poi ridiscendere ad afferrare le tue e tirarti a sé per un bacio. Nonostante sia poco più di un tocco scherzoso fra le vostre labbra, riesce comunque a rivoltarti dentro come se ti avessero preso per le caviglie e appeso sottosopra.

“Come no, big drama e panini, non mi fai mangiare altro.”

Il tono critico che hai usato non è per niente verosimile, ma il sorriso di Nico si spegne comunque. Da così vicino, con i nasi che ancora si stanno sfiorando, l’effetto su di te è devastante.

“Allora ci sei rimasto male sul serio.”

C’era proprio bisogno di rovinare tutto Marti? Perché hai sempre questa smania di avere l’ultima parola, anche a costo di andare troppo oltre?

“No, stavo solo, era solo…Nì stavo scherzando, lo sai che adoro quei panini pieni di carne di dubbia provenienza e di salse coi moscerini dentro e…” lo stai facendo di nuovo Martino, dacci un taglio “…e poi scendere a mangiare in ciabatte, vuoi mettere?”

Niccolò lascia andare le tue mani e si volta leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo dal tuo.

“No, hai ragione, tu ti meriti di meglio. Meriti un ragazzo che venga a prenderti con una macchina vera, non con quel cesso di mia madre; che ti aspetti con un mazzo di rose e ti apra lo sportello per farti salire,” si interrompe un momento, abbassando ulteriormente la testa per nascondere gli occhi sotto la cascata di ricci neri “che ti porti nel ristorante migliore della città e ti dica quanto sei bello con” il respiro gli si mozza in gola e tu sei già pronto a gettarti ai suoi piedi e implorare il suo perdono mandando affanculo ogni parvenza di dignità che ti è rimasta, quando ti arrivano le sue ultime parole “con le tue camicie di jeans scolorite e i golfini de tu’ nonnmmff…ahahahah!” 

Per un secondo rimani a bocca aperta, come stordito dalla sua risata scrosciante, quasi sopraffatto dal calore che si irradia nel tuo corpo alla semplice vista della felicità di Nico. Poi ti riprendi con un “Ma sei deficente?!” di un’ottava più alta del normale che lo spinge ad abbracciarti e a ridere contro la tua spalla mentre tu tenti, con scarsa convinzione, di divincolarti e respingerlo.

“Non ci posso credere!” ti lamenti con un tono esageratamente incredulo “Questo si chiama giocare sporco, sei pessimo non mi toccare!”

“Avanti, sai benissimo com’è finita l’ultima volta che mi hai detto che non ti potevo toccare.”

Se la capacità di mandare in pappa il cervello altrui con un sorriso fosse una disciplina olimpica, Niccolò Fares sarebbe medaglia d’oro a vita. Ti guarda fra le ciglia mordendosi il labbro inferiore al ricordo del vostro primo bacio, i denti che scorrono lentamente dall’esterno verso l’interno finchè non lo lasciano libero di sporgere nuovamente, rosso, lucido e invitante come non mai.

 _Calpestami come un sanpietrino_ è il pensiero più lucido che le endorfine ti permettono di formulare, il che la dice lunga su tutti gli altri. Alla faccia del _non mi toccare_.

“Rega eccoci!”

Senti la voce di Luchino a pochi passi di distanza ma sei fisicamente impossibilitato a staccare gli occhi di dosso al tuo ragazzo. È lui che alla fine si gira ad accogliere la nuova coppietta, col sorriso innocente e spensierato del suo repertorio che placherebbe la sezione ultras dei tuoi ormoni, se non fosse per il respiro ancora accelerato e gli occhi languidi che tradiscono ciò a cui stava pensando fino ad un attimo prima.

Una volta conclusi i saluti, inviti tutti ad entrare tenendo aperta la porta del locale e Nico ne approfitta per accarezzarti il fianco mentre passa, un ultimo gesto di intimità prima di una cena che si prospetta lunghissima senza la possibilità di toccarlo come e quanto vorresti. Stai decisamente rivalutando il paninaro sotto casa e la panchina del parchetto deserto dove non c’è nessuno a cui dover rendere conto se vi sedete uno in braccio all’altro per mangiare.

Una cameriera vi scorta al vostro tavolo e Luca si precipita a scostare la sedia per far accomodare Silvia, sistemandosi poi di fronte a lei. Niccolò ti sorride sornione afferrando la sedia accanto a Silvia e indugiando un momento di troppo a sedersi, costringendoti a lanciargli uno sguardo fulminante della serie _non ci provare nemmeno_ e ad affrettarti a prendere posto vicino a Luca, prima che ti offra davvero il suo aiuto per sederti. _Sto scemo_.

Intanto Luchino ha deciso di deliziarvi con la prima stronzata della serata e non avete ancora nemmeno aperto i menù.

“Certo che voi due vicino siete uno spettacolo! Quello è proprio il lato del tavolo dei belli, eh Marti?” esclama rivolgendosi alla sua potenziale futura ragazza e a quello che ormai è risaputo sia il tuo ragazzo, che reagisce circondando le spalle di Silvia con un braccio e mettendosi in posa da fotomodello. Luca non aspettava altro per poter scattare qualche foto autorizzata alla sua bella e dirige lo shooting brandendo il cellulare come fosse una fotocamera professionale, con maestria inaspettata. La mossa pare funzionare perché Silvia sta volentieri assecondando il gioco e sembra molto a suo agio fra le braccia di Nico. Chi non lo sarebbe? Non è difficile amare un ragazzo come Niccolò, che tende sempre a mostrare il meglio di sé stesso agli altri perché è convinto di non potersi permettere una parola fuori posto o un gesto nervoso o uno sguardo stanco senza che vengano considerati anormali.

“Dai Marti, vieni a fare una foto con noi. Vieni dal lato dei belli!”

“Sììì Marti, anche tu Luca, facciamo un selfie!”

“Sto benissimo da questo lato, grazie. Non vorrei rovinare la foto.”

“Allora veniamo noi da voi.” decide Silvia alzandosi e girando intorno al tavolo. Niccolò la imita subito e si piega su di te, poggiandoti il mento sulla spalla e suggerendo a Silvia di fare altrettanto con Luchino, con sua immensa gioia. Nel momento in cui Luca scatta il selfie però, Nico si gira a baciarti a tradimento sulla guancia e tu l’avevi previsto che la tua espressione idiota avrebbe rovinato la foto, ma nessuno ti dà mai ascolto. La situazione non migliora con il secondo scatto, perché se il tuo ragazzo ti sussurra _Adoro questo lato del tavolo_ direttamente nell’orecchio, sfiorandolo casualmente con le labbra, l’autocombustione della tua faccia è assicurata.

Quando la tua pelle riacquista il suo naturale pallore arriva la cameriera a portarvi l’acqua e un piccolo aperitivo offerto della casa. Ovviamente non siete ancora pronti ad ordinare, quindi vi lascia di nuovo soli per decidere con calma.

“Io mi mangerei tutto, voi che prendete?” chiede Luchino scorrendo con gli occhi il menu.

“Mhhh, penso un’insalata.”

La risposta di Silvia provoca la tipica espressione corrucciata sul viso del tuo amico, la stessa che è comparsa al tuo coming out e la prima volta che siete andati insieme dal dottor Spera.

“Un’insalata? E come primo? I ravioli sembrano boni.”

“Carboidrati a cena?!” Silvia è inorridita.

“Embè? Che te frega, sei magra come un chiodo!”

“Sì, certo.” replica lei con gli occhioni lucidi e tristi di chi non si accetta per come è. Conosci bene la sensazione, ci hai convissuto per gran parte della tua adolescenza.

“Oh, diteglielo pure voi che è magrissima e può mangiare quello che gli pare!!”

“Anch’io di solito non mangio carboidrati la sera…”

“E da quando?”

Nico ti molla un calcio sotto il tavolo per averlo interrotto e stavolta devi ammettere di essertelo meritato.

“Dicevo, evito la pasta la sera ma solo perché poi non mi regolo, ne mangio troppa e finisco per non dormire la notte. Che dici, magari facciamo a metà?”

Silvia lo guarda perplessa, il senso di colpa ingiustificato gli arriccia le labbra e la fronte; ma per resistere ai sorrisi di Niccolò ci vogliono anni e anni di pratica e un cuore di permafrost, perciò non puoi biasimarla quando cede alla sua proposta. La sensibilità con cui Nico si avvicina alle fragilità delle persone è una delle tante capacità che ammiri in lui: un punto di forza di cui nemmeno si rende conto e che proprio per questo lo rende ancora più prezioso. 

+++++++

La cena sta procedendo meglio del previsto, Silvia si è sciolta e si è rivelata più simpatica di quanto avresti mai immaginato, con le sue uscite naif che si abbinano alla perfezione alle stupidaggini di Luchino, – sono una coppia da manuale, come hai fatto a non capirlo prima? – ma nel bel mezzo di uno dei racconti strampalati di quest’ultimo, Niccolò impallidisce all’improvviso, fissando un punto dietro di te. Ti volti con discrezione per capire cosa lo stia spaventando tanto, ma vedi solo la cameriera che sta accompagnando ad un tavolo una coppia appena entrata nel locale.

Il sospetto che sia turbato da qualcosa diventa certezza quando Nico sfugge al tuo tentativo di prendergli la mano, fingendo di non accorgersene e ridendo all’ultima battuta di Luca, ma senza l’allegria genuina che animava il suo sorriso fino a poco fa. Poco dopo usa la vecchia scusa di dover andare in bagno per alzarsi e allontanarsi dal tavolo. Riesci a trattenerti per due minuti prima di recuperare le sigarette e uscire dal locale, immaginando di trovare Nico fuori a fumare.

Lo scovi infatti appoggiato ad un muretto, una sigaretta già accesa fra le dita di una mano, mentre l’altra scorre sulla pelle delicata fra il collo e la nuca, apparendo e scomparendo ritmicamente sotto il colletto della camicia. Agli occhi di un ignaro passante sembrerebbe solo un ragazzo annoiato dall’attesa di qualcuno, ma tu quell’espressione assente la conosci bene e sai che è causata da una folla caotica di ricordi ed emozioni che probabilmente si stanno rincorrendo senza sosta nella sua testa.

_È come salire su una giostra e non riuscire più a scendere. A volte rallenta, si ferma perfino, ma poi riprende sempre a correre, e tu non puoi fermarla, puoi solo tenerti forte e sperare che rallenti di nuovo, prima o poi._

Così Nico aveva definito quello che provava nei giorni in cui il suo disturbo decideva di non dargli tregua. Forse l’abbraccio con cui lo hai stretto subito dopo non ha potuto fermare nulla, ma speri che almeno lo abbia aiutato a tenersi. 

Non credevi ti avesse sentito e invece appena ti accosti a lui ti punta addosso quei fanali verdi e incantati con cui osserva il mondo, lasciando cadere il braccio fra le ginocchia.

“Non mi hai trovato in bagno e pensavi fossi scappato via?”

“Mmmh, veramente pensavo che _vado in bagno_ fosse un codice per _vieni a pomicià?_ e quindi mò m’aspetto almeno un bacio.”

Nico sembra spiazzato dalla tua risposta e i suoi lineamenti si rilassano, lasciando andare parte della tensione.

“Davvero sei venuto fino a qua solo per un bacetto?”

“No, volevo fumà e tu ti sei fregato il mio accendino, però se me dai pure un bacio non è che me fa schifo.”

La sua testa sussulta in quel suo modo adorabile mentre ti si avvicina con un mezzo sorrisino.

“Ah, non te fa schifo, sicuro? Non vorrei traumatizzarti.”

“Sì, sono piuttosto sicuro, ma nel caso mi farò un altro giro nell’antro sotterraneo di Spera.”

“Allora vado, eh?” ti chiede con una mano già dietro alla tua nuca e gli occhi brillanti di aspettativa. 

“Vai tranquillo.” gli confermi chinandoti su di lui per ricevere il bacio richiesto. Cinematograficamente, questo bacio sarebbe un disastro: non avete chiuso gli occhi, state ridendo come due cretini e non riuscite a trovare un ritmo condiviso, ma come direbbe mastro Garau: _Anche sticazzi?_ Per voi è perfetto così e non lo cambieresti con niente al mondo.

“Comunque lo so che sei uscito per vedere se stavo bene.”

Alzi le spalle, arrendendoti all’evidenza.

“Va meglio ora? Sembrava avessi visto un fantasma.”

“Quasi, è venuto a trovarmi lo Spirito del Natale passato.”

“Lo spirito de che?”

“Marti non hai letto manco Dickens? Sarai un fenomeno a fisica ma in letteratura sei proprio scarso.”

“Me lo dice sempre pure Sana, mi sottovalutate troppo voi due. Lo conosco Dickens, va bene? Ma stamo a giugno, fanno 30 gradi e Canto di Natale sinceramente è l’ultima cosa che me verrebbe in mente.”

Nico sorride indulgente e ti bacia su una guancia, per farti passare il malumore (riuscendoci fin troppo bene).

“Vabbè, insomma, che t’ha detto ‘sto fantasma?”

“Niente…”

Al tuo sguardo interrogativo Nico prosegue, titubante “È entrata una persona prima, nel ristorante…è una mia ex compagna di classe, del Virgilio. Non volevo che mi vedesse, perciò me la sono squagliata. Tutto qui.”

“Ok.”

“Ok e basta? Non mi chiedi nient’altro?”  
“Non è un interrogatorio Ni, lo so che il Virgilio non si può nominare con te, è tipo il Voldemort dei licei de’ Roma. Quindi ok e basta, almeno finché non ti andrà di liberarti di questa zavorra.”

Niccolò prende un lungo respiro e lo rilascia poggiandoti la testa sulla spalla. “Veronica era una che sapeva tutto di tutti e ha sputtanato mezza scuola, me compreso. Se mi avesse visto avrei dovuto salutarla e presentarti e domani mezzo mondo avrebbe saputo i cazzi nostri. Non voglio che ti succeda quello che è successo a me.”

“Beh, l’outing me l’hanno già fatto,” inizi ad elencare contando sulle dita “a menà m’hanno menato, che manca ancora?”

“Non scherzare su queste cose, ancora c’ho gli incubi.”

Niccolò si è risollevato per guardarti negli occhi e mostrare tutto il suo orrore al ricordo di quello che è successo con i tipi di Piazza Giochi. Gli passi una mano fra i capelli, per tranquillizzarlo.

“Quello che voglio dire è che le cose brutte succedono. Fanno rabbia, sono ingiuste, ma succedono. La cosa importante è che adesso non dobbiamo affrontarle da soli…te l’ho detto, che non sei solo, no?” gli prendi la mano e te la porti al viso per baciarne il dorso.

“Neanche tu sei solo, Marti.”

Te lo mormora sulla pelle, sulle vostre dita intrecciate, ricambiando il tuo bacio.

“Lo so, è per questo che non ho più paura di quello che pensano gli altri. Cioè, non sono un incosciente, evito di metterci in pericolo, ma se fosse per me, me lo tatuerei in fronte che sono il tuo ragazzo.”

Nico ti solleva la frangia col palmo della mano, scrutando con un guizzo furbetto lo spazio che ha liberato come per valutarne l’ampiezza.

“ _Proprietà esclusiva di Niccolò Fares. Girate al largo._ Dovrebbe starci.” decide annuendo convinto a sé stesso.

“Oooh e che c’ho il frontone del Pantheon?!” protesti scrollando la testa e riordinando poi i capelli, o _il ciuffetto_ come lo chiama lui, sotto il suo sguardo divertito. 

“Più conciso?”

“Eh sì, eh!”

Ti racchiude il viso fra le dita e i rumori intorno a te si affievoliscono, silenziati dal familiare ronzio che continua ad annebbiarti i pensieri dalla prima volta che lo hai visto.

“ _Made for Ni_.”

Ti senti sorridere fin dentro alle ossa.

“Ecco, molto meglio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, qui a Roma i paninari ambulanti veraci sono chiamati Zozzoni, ogni zona ha il suo Zozzone e come suggerisce il nome ti fanno quei bei panini strapieni di schifezze unte che hanno salvato dalla fame generazioni di giovini all’uscita dalle discoteche.  
> Lo so che sarà tipo la millesima volta che nomino in una fic il passato di Nico senza provare a spiegare cosa sia successo ma non voglio andare fuori canon in questa cosa, quindi aspetto la s4 per saperne di più (spero). Anche per quanto riguarda i Lulvia, che qui sono solo accennati, attendo di vedere un po' meglio le loro dinamiche di coppia (perché staranno insieme nella s4 vero Bessecat? VERO?) prima di sbottonarmi un po' di più.  
> Ultima cosa: vista l’iniziativa di Netflix sulle fanfiction, vi prego di rispettare il lavoro di chi scrive per questo fandom da tempo e di non scopiazzare/plagiare e inviare fanfic che non sono vostre. Se ci tenete un po' a questa serie non fate una cosa così brutta a chi la ama tanto da dedicarci ore e ore di scrittura (e questo vale sempre, chiedete SEMPRE prima all’autore il permesso di spammare una fanfic da qualche altra parte, con i dovuti credits).  
> Grazie :*


End file.
